world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
010413 Jossik Tlaloc
07:33 -- greatTenochtitlan GT approaches Jossik, tense and angry, goggles over eyes -- 07:33 GG: Hey tlαloc 07:33 GT: >8( 07:33 GG: Whαt's wrong 07:33 GT: Your fucking xtupid boyfriend 07:33 GG: Tlαloc whαt hαppened 07:34 GT: I kicked hix axx but he xtill managed to get under my nervex! 07:34 GG: you whαt? 07:34 GG: Tlαloc! 07:34 -- greatTenochtitlan GT wipes his nose with the back of his hand -- 07:34 GT: Yea 07:34 GT: Xo what 07:34 GG: - αsked you not to! 07:34 GG: - fuck-ng pleαded w-th you! 07:34 GT: I juxt threw xome wine in hix face, get over it 07:35 GG: No! 07:35 GG: - w-ll not fuck-ng get over -t! 07:35 GG: - αsked you not to do αnyth-ng, αnd you went αnd fuck-ng d-d! 07:36 GT: Xorry ok 07:36 GT: HE WAX ALL XMUG AND XTUFF 07:36 GG: Tlαloc, we need to tαlk. 07:36 GT: Talking about how you went to hix tent laxt night and you like him more than me 07:37 GG: Tlαloc, th-s -snt work-ng. 07:38 GT: ... 07:38 GT: He xaid that too 07:38 GG: whαt? 07:39 GT: He xaid that you think I'm a horrible morail and that you want to end it 07:39 GT: Pleaxe tell me he wax lying 07:39 GG: Tlαloc, you're not α horr-ble mo-rα-l 07:39 GG: but 07:39 GG: - dont th-nk we're r-ght for eαch other 07:40 GT: Dude what 07:40 GT: We're like, bext brox 07:40 GG: We αre fr-ends 07:40 GT: You're the only perxon I don't want to throttle when I xee them! 07:40 GG: tlαloc 07:41 GG: our mo-rα-ll-egence -snt work-ng 07:41 GG: you bαrely tαlk to me 07:41 GT: Yex it ix! 07:41 GG: αnd - feel l-ke - cαnt come αnd tαlk to you 07:41 GT: I talk to you a xhit ton! You can talk to me whenever you want 07:42 GT: What am I doing wrong 07:42 GG: You know whαt α mo-rα-l's job -s, Tlαloc 07:42 GG: when you get to the heαrt of -t 07:42 GG: α mo-rα-l -s supposed to keep you from gett-ng to v-olent 07:42 GG: αnd - hαve been fα-l-ng αt thαt cons-stently 07:42 GG: lαst t-me we tαlked, you fuck-ng αttαcked me 07:43 GT: Pxh 07:43 GT: That doexn't even matter anymore dude 07:43 GG: whαt 07:43 GG: how does thαt not mαtter?! 07:43 GT: Alternia ix gone, the culture xyxtem xervex no purpoxe anymore 07:44 GT: And... I'm xorry for getting violent 07:44 GG: Tlαloc, - cαnt be your mo-rα-l becuαse you αrent lett-ng me! 07:44 GT: How 07:44 GT: I lixten 07:44 GG: you just keep push-ng me αwαy, αgα-n αnd αgα-n αnd αgα-n 07:44 GG: you l-sten, but you wont let me help you 07:45 GT: How 07:45 GT: With Beau? 07:45 GT: Haha, you can't help me there 07:45 GG: w-th everyth-ng, tlαloc! 07:45 GG: When wαs the lαst t-me you let me g-ve you αdv-ce 07:45 GT: I don't need help with anything elxe 07:45 GT: I never axked you for advice! 07:46 GT: You never give it 07:46 GG: bullsh-t, tlαloc 07:46 GG: thαt -s complete bullsh-t αnd you know -t 07:46 GT: Heh 07:46 GT: I almoxt xtepped in bullxhit on the way here 07:47 GG: ugh 07:47 GG: tlαloc, - dont feel l-ke - cαn be your mo-rα-l αnymore 07:47 GT: What c'mon I wax joking! 07:47 GG: thαts the problem 07:47 GT: You take everything too xeriouxly 07:47 GG: you've never tαken our mo-rα-ll-egence ser-ously 07:48 GG: l-ke, αt αll 07:48 GT: I value it, if that'x what you're trying to xay 07:48 GG: you dont show -t! 07:48 GT: Taking thingx xeriouxly ix deprexxing 07:49 GT: What are you talking about? When have I ever done anything bad to you? 07:49 GG: you αttαcked me, f-rst off 07:49 GG: you αttαcked someone - love when - αsked you not to 07:50 GT: Wow Joxxik, when people break your heart or kidnap your dreamxelf, it'x all "forgive and forget" but when I a little angry...? 07:50 GT: I'm xorry 07:50 GG: tlαloc, -ts just 07:51 GT: Juxt what 07:52 GT: You like being melodramatic and deprexxed and emotional? Haha, remember when you xaid you were gonna exile yourxelf? You almoxt killed Ryxpor and then you were matex a few dayx later. You're all over the damn place 07:54 GG: tlαloc, - dont th-nk - cαn be your mo-rα-l αnymore 07:54 GT: I bet you'll feel different about our moirailxhip in a week, topx 07:54 GG: we'll see 07:55 GG: goodbye, tlαloc 07:55 -- garrisonedGuardian GG turns and walks away in a huff -- 07:55 GT: Xee you around palebro 07:55 GG: dont cαll me thαt 07:55 -- greatTenochtitlan GT looks in to his wine glass sullenly -- 07:55 GT: ... whatever